


Parenthood

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do one where Michael and the reader have a daughter and he’s paranoid because he’s finally dealing with his dad abandoning him and he thinks he’s gonna end just as bad as his dad? Just fluffy, domestic cuteness? Thank you! ❤</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthood

Warnings: There really aren’t any, Michael panicking about being a father and fluff, no smut

Fic:

You lie in bed with your newborn daughter asleep in your arms. Michael had been right by your side during the whole delivery, but now that the baby was here, he seemed worried. When the baby had been placed in your arms, Michael moved halfway across the room as if he’d wanted to avoid her at all costs.

“Michael, do you want to hold her?” you ask, watching as Michael paces the floor.

“No,” Michael answers, “This was a terrible idea, I can’t be a father. I thought I could, but I can’t.”

“Why not?” you ask, worried.

“With my father abandoning me the way he did, how could I ever be one?” Michael asks, panicked, “I’ll turn out exactly like him, maybe even worse. What if I abandon her or mess her up so badly that there’s no helping her? What if she grows up to hate me because I’m the worst father imaginable?”

“None of that is going to happen,” you assure him.

“And how do you know that?” he asks.

“Because I know you,” you tell him, “You are not your father and you’re not going to turn out like him. The only way you can be worse than your own father is by not trying to be one at all. Now come here and hold your child.”

“What if I hurt her?” Michael asks.

“You won’t hurt her,” you promise, “I’ll show you.”

Michael moves towards the bed timidly. “What if she doesn’t like me?” he asks.

“You’re her Dad, she already loves you,” you tell him as he sits on the edge of the bed, “Now hold your arms the way I’ve got mine.” Michael tries to imitate you and when he’s got it right, you place the tiny baby into his arms. “There, see, it’s not so hard,” you tell him with a smile.

“She’s beautiful,” Michael says, looking down at his daughter, “Did we really create something so precious?”

“You bet we did,” you laugh. Michael smiles, his smile only getting bigger as the baby opens her eyes. “She has my eyes,” Michael says, amazement in his voice. Michael shifts his hold on her and adjusts the blanket to make her more comfortable. “How could anyone abandon their own child?” Michael asks as the baby coos and wraps her hand around one of his fingers.

“See?” you ask gently, “It’s only been a few minutes and you’re already a great father.”

“What if I mess up?” Michael says.

“Everyone messes up. No one is perfect,” you tell him, “But as long as you’re there for her and you try to be the best parent you can be, that’s what matters.”

“Thank you,” Michael says, tearing his eyes away from the baby to give you a smile, “I’m still not sure I’ll be a good father, but it will be easier with you there to help me.”

“You’re welcome,” you tell him, “And to be honest, I’m kinda freaking out too. I have no clue what I’m doing either, but we’ll help each other ok?” Michael nods, taking a moment to kiss your lips before adjusting and lying down by your side.

“This is my family,” Michael states, holding the baby with one arm and wrapping his other around you, “I will never abandon it.”


End file.
